Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is a veteran American voice actor. He is responsible for a broad spectrum of character voices, and other vocal effects that have appeared over the last 40 years in American television and motion pictures and is the voice of Cartoon Canine Scooby-Doo and his friend Fred Jones. Frank is listed as the number one "All Time Top 100 Stars at the Box Office," not as a box office draw, but in terms of the total revenue generated by the films he has participated in. Biography Early life Frank was born in Denver, Colorado. He attended college in California, where he later began his career appearing in commercials. While in college he appeared in numerous plays, and developed a stand-up comedy act which got him started on the concert circuit touring with The Righteous Brothers and Sergio Mendes. He continued with stand up, appearing in places including Las Vegas and Lake Tahoe as the opening act for headliners like Sonny and Cher, Diana Ross, Loretta Lynn, Ann-Margret and Neil Sedaka. Voice acting career Frank has been referred to as a "voice acting god" (by John DiMaggio and Billy West in the DVD commentary for Futurama) in Hollywood for the sheer number of voices he has done – over 1,200 – ranging from his work on Scooby-Doo to the present day. His voice-acting credits include television shows and films such as Curious George, Aladdin, Pocahontas, and computer games, such as the Baldur's Gate series, and CarnEvil. Frank's ability goes beyond creating human voices and is often cast as animals and used for animal vocals, for example the animal-spirit Totoro and Catbus in the Disney 2005 re-dub of My Neighbor Totoro. Frank starred in more live-action movies during the 1990s. His work includes vocal effects for the character of Sil in Species, Goro in 1995's Mortal Kombat, the Devil in 1986's The Golden Child, and Malebolgia in 1997's Spawn. Frank also provided the voice (both speaking and non-speaking) of Nibbler in the cartoon TV series Futurama. As of 2002, Frank is the voice of both Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. This includes the most recent iteration: Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Also, Frank starred in most of the 2000s Scooby-Doo projects as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. He also was Sasquatch in The Legend of Sasquatch. Welker's talent was also recognized in the Lilo and Stitch television franchise (movie and animated series) and PSP game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, voicing the electric-manipulating Experiment 221, as well as Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 voicing the jealous and maniacal Experiment 621. He also provided the bear roars of Kenai. Roles Figaro.jpg|Figaro Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4553-1-.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex Butch.jpg|Butch the Bulldog Salty the Seal House of Mouse.jpg|Salty (since 2001) Aracuanbird.jpg|The Aracuan Bird (current) Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (Cinderella II and III) Cinderella-cinderella-3989880-1203-902.jpg|Bruno (Cinderella II) Alice011.jpg|Dinah (current) Dormouse pot.jpg|The Dormouse Sleepingbeauty 0810.jpg|Samson Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|Goons (since 2010) Mousedetective787.jpg|Felicia Mousedetective332.jpg|Toby rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-4689.jpg|Brutus and Nero the Crocodiles (The Rescuers) Banananose-animated.jpg|Banana Nose Maldonado (in animation) Char 31479.jpg|Dodger (House of Mouse) Oliverandcompany 0142-1-.jpg|Louie the Sausage Vendor Clipmaxpant.gif|Max (1989-2000) PhantomBlotDuckTales.jpg|The Phantom Blot (DuckTales) Downunder 614.jpg|Joanna the Goanna Jan152.gif|Sultan Phillippe.jpg|Phillipe (1997) Aladdin.jpg|Abu Aladdin150.jpg|Rajah Dp29.jpg|Cave of Wonders Fall_Apart_Rabbit.jpg|Fall-Apart Rabbit Bs158.jpg|Xerxes Tpm144.jpg|Fashoom pocahontas-disneyscreencaps_com-1209.jpg|Flit Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon 180px-Char_40993.jpg|B.R.A.W.N. Char 6416.jpg|Waffles Char 6415-1-.jpg|Chainsaw Bronx.jpg|Bronx Page04 24.JPG|Djali|link=Djali Shep.jpg|Shep Littlemonkey.png|Little Monkey Tookie Tookie.jpg|Tookie Tookie Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-3997.jpg|Pegasus Cerber.jpg|Cerberus mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-2813.jpg|Cri-Kee Mulan-Screencaps-mulan-751301 780 440.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon Velociraptor 2.jpg|Velociraptors Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus Dinosaur Url-disneyscreencaps com-7324.jpg|Url Cinderella2 0877.jpg|Pom-Pom Reggie-(Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|Reggie (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Foxandthehound648.jpg|Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Fish7.jpg|Whale (Finding Nemo) MOONSTRO.png|Monstro (Pinocchio) Returntoneverland458.jpg|The Octopus (Return to Never Land) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-337.jpg|Nana II (Return to Never land) 221-Sparky.jpg|Sparky (Lilo & Stitch franchise) Iceraprincessfrog1440.jpg|Stella Iceraprincessfrog4257.jpg|Juju Maximus.png|Maximus Pascal.jpg|Pascal EpicOswald.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (2010 - Present) Em‑shadow‑blot s.jp.jpg|Shadow Blot Squirt.jpg|Squirt The claw.jpg|The Claw Knuckles26.png|Knuckles Sparky.jpg|Sparky Frankenweenie seamonsters.png|Sea Creatures Thunderbolt on a jetski.JPG|Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians: The Series) 101DYSAD (18).jpg|Scorch Steven2.jpg|Steven Cydne.PNG|Cydne Jungle_Cubs croc.jpg|The Croc (Jungle Cubs) Faffy.jpg|Faffy Nedtheelephant.png|Ned the Elephant ((Timon and Pumbaa)) Char 79257.jpg|Lion ("Daisy Bothers Minnie") Disney-color-setting-101-dalmatians-002.jpg|Captain (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Lilliput Gooney.jpg|Lilliput Gooney Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m02s254.png|Kixx Yang01.jpg|Yang BubbaLeapIntoAction.jpg|Bubba the Cave Duck Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg|Obby totoro-tree.jpg|Totoro (Disney adaptation) Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|Big Time Beagle BaggyBeagle.jpg|Baggy Beagle PoeDeSpell01.jpg|Poe De Spell Gus_goose_soup.jpg|Gus Goose (House of Mouse) Char 31592.jpg|Chester the Duck Category:People Category:Males Category:Living people Category:Voice actors Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:1946 births Category:Tangled Category:Cars Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Pocahontas Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:DuckTales Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Epic Mickey Category:Hercules Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Rescuers Category:Pinocchio Category:Humans Category:Dinosaur Category:George of the Jungle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:TaleSpin Category:Country Bear Jamboree Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Goof Troop Category:Bonkers Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Villain Actors and Voice artists Category:Video game actors Category:Hero Actors and Voice artists Category:Actors Category:Actors from Colorado Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Category:Studio Ghibli films Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Proud Family